Stereophonic acoustic devices are known that virtually localize a sound generator in a desired position and output 3D audio from the sound generator. Stereophonic acoustic devices like those described above are also known that virtually localize a sound generator of an object around a user in the actual position of the object and provides the user with guidance audio regarding the object from the sound generator.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2000/022823
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-277192
When an object from among objects around a user is determined as a target for which the user requests stereophonic acoustic guidance audio, such a stereophonic acoustic device implements outputting of stereophonic acoustic guidance about the target. For example, the stereophonic acoustic device determines, as a target, an object that is watched continuously for a predetermined period of time from among objects that are to be watched and present in the moving direction of the user.
Because the determination time until when an object is determined as a target for which stereophonic guidance audio is requested is constant, a predetermined determination time is requested to determine an object as a target even if the user is watching the object and thus it is clear that the object is the target.
An object herein is, according to an aspect, to provide an acoustic device, an augmented reality acoustic device, an acoustic system, an acoustic processing method, and recording medium that make it possible to quickly determine a target for which stereophonic acoustic guidance audio is requested.